


Counting Stars

by Anoel



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Physical Disability, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoel/pseuds/Anoel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything that kills me makes me feel alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Stars

Title: Counting Stars  
Music: "Counting Stars" by OneRepublic  
Fandom: Game of Thrones S1-3  
Focus: Jaime Lannister  
Summary: Everything that kills me makes me feel alive.  
Content Notes: Graphic violence.  
Notes: Thanks to hollywoodgrrl for the excellent beta feedback!  
Download Link: [Counting Stars (64 MB AVI)](http://paravio.net/anoel/Anoel-CountingStars.avi)


End file.
